


Das ist Bucky

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Steve zu Weihnachten die Avengers nicht besucht, besuchen sie eben ihn … und dann kriegen sie eine kleine Überraschung …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das ist Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [This is Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515550) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



> Fröhliche Weihnachten und eine wundervolle Zeit! Ich hoffe ihr genießt die Story :)

„Hey Cap!“  
„Tony? Was -“ Steve starrte den Milliardär, der erst vor wenigen Sekunden an seiner Haustür geklingelt hatte, verwirrt an.  
„Na heute ist Weihnachten! Und wo du ja nicht zu uns in den Tower kommst, müssen wir eben zu dir hier in diese komische kleine Villa kommen. Falls man das denn so nennen kann.“ Tony drängte sich einfach an Steve vorbei in das kleine Haus, dass der Captain von SHIELD zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatte. Hinter ihm kamen die ganzen anderen Avengers bis auf Thor, dafür aber mit Pepper und Betty, Bruce' Freundin, zum Vorschein.  
„Ähm, wir haben Sekt mitgebracht.“ Bruce hielt eine Flasche in die Luft und versuchte so scheinbar die Situation zu retten.  
„Schon okay.“ Seufzend schüttelte Steve den Kopf und trat zur Seite, damit auch die anderen endlich eintreten konnten.

„Wir haben auch schon gegessen!“, rief Tony von weiter vorn. „Darüber musst du dir also keinerlei Gedanken machen!“  
Schnell folgte er Tony ins Wohnzimmer, um darauf zu achten, dass dieser nicht 'zufällig' irgendetwas anzündete, explodieren ließ oder es sonst irgendwie zerstörte.  
„Gemütlich hast du's hier“, meinte Tony weiterhin fröhlich und ließ sich einfach in einen Sessel fallen, während sich nun auch Clint, Natasha, Bruce und auch die zwei Freundinnen der Rächer hier einfanden.  
„Naja … eigentlich haben 'wir' es gemütlich hier.“ Steve räusperte sich und drehte leicht den Kopf weg.  
„Soll das heißen du hast endlich eine Freundin gefunden?“, fragte Clint sofort und legte einen Arm um Natashas Schultern. „Tasha hatte schon erwähnt sie hätte dich verkuppeln wollen.“ Auch die Russin legte fragend den Kopf schief.  
„Ähm … sowas in der Art.“ Jeder im Raum konnte deutlich erkennen, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. „Wollt ihr was trinken?“, fragte er ablenkend und stellte ein paar Gläser auf den Tisch, während Bruce die Sektflasche öffnete.  
„Einen Freund vielleicht?“, wollte Pepper wissen, die sich zu Tony gesetzt und bis jetzt lediglich zugehört hatte.  
Steve errötete augenblicklich und drehte den Kopf ganz weg.  
Tony stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Nicht schlecht. Unser absolut altmodischer Captain ist schwul.“  
„Lass das!“ Pepper stieß ihm leicht einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und drehte sich dann zu Steve. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Willst du uns deinen Freund nicht vorstellen?“  
„Ich … weiß nicht ob das eine so gute Idee wäre“, meinte Steve ausweichend.  
„So schlimm wird es schon nicht.“ Pepper lächelte ihn warm an und auch die anderen nickten ihm kurz zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es sie interessierte.  
„Na ja, das - das ist-“ Er deutete auf eine weitere Tür, in der genau in diesem Moment ein relativ großer Mann auftauchte. „-das ist Bucky.“


End file.
